terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Om
The Om are a hivemind nation of Jiaggaus, who live in vast colonies. They are descended from Tardigrades, and are one of the first sapient races to evolve. However their small sizes has limited their tool use, until recently. Their first and perhaps closest allies were the Watu. They helped create the Pahmarv spaceships and the Commu Drive. They have recently engineered a god caste called the Orm. =History= From Humble Beginnings In the beginning, the Om was just an unorganized swarm of Tardigrades that feed on Algae, Seaweed, and Rotifers. Over time pressure forced them to better structure themselves, and develop castes. To hide from predators, these Tardigrades began making burrows at the bases of Hydra, so the Hydra would attack any foes. Slowly the burrows developed into complex hives, and the castes became separate species; the Swah, Scouts, and Diggers. But the greatest early advancement occured when the Om saw some Lamprey using their feelers to communicate. Before then the Om had only used simple chemical messages to transmite information. With the discovery of a gesture language, the Om could finally become a highly developed group. Formation of the Jiaggaus Alliance The Om soon discovered a race known as the Watu, who in their minds were giants. Somehow the two managed to communicate, and decided to work together. The Watu helped the Om get extra food, and the Om built burrows and large structures for the Watu. The two allies also lived in close quarters after the eruption, where they hid in the trench and fed mostly on Pyralgae. To help get emergency food, Mudskippers were stored in caves with grass inside. This would give a food source in times of famine. After a time the Om met and allied a group of insects, and the Grench. It was then that two things happened. The first is that the Om advanced a rat like creature domesticated by the Watu, and the second is the Om found an island surrounded by a storm. After joining some fish-birds to the hive, the Om dug a tunnel for their allies to follow. There the five nations met the Being, and the heroes of Earth. With this first act of unity, the Jiaggaus Alliance was formed. War Gradually the Om and their allies discovered two hostile tribes, one descended from rats, the other from mudskippers. A series of wars fought between the alliance and the two, with heavy losses on both sides. As this happened the Grench began building a fleet of ships, which was able to crush the enemies. The survivors were taken by the Grench, to be taught the error of their ways. During the war with the hostile tribes, the Om began to build sky colonies. Using these floating cities, Swah were able to map out the sky, and the planet below. With superior maps built, the Grench's fleets now could sail across the world more effectively. As this happened the Om discovered an island filled with moving plants. The Watu, Om and Grench were impressed by these unique lifeforms, but the Uguun feared them. The latter began to kill off the Florazoa, causing every Florazoa to drive the Grench and Watu off the island. Skrimishes between the Grench and the Florazoa soon became all to common. As the fighting escalated, the Om and the Algemis, a group of friendly simian like Florazoa, discovered that the plants were being controlled chemically. The Om, the Grench, and Rockarm returned to the island, where they discovered and killed the Quealgae. With most of the Florazoa either friendly or unorganized, peace could return. Reaching towards the stars As time went on, the Grench and the Watu continued to advance. Both of them now could explore the other's realms, and both had discovered electricity and batteries. The Grench had begun to build blimps to travel the world in, and subs to explore the deep, while the Watu were making tanks to explore the surface. Both them and the Uguun were leaving the Om in the dust, for the small creatures lacked the size to forge. Realizing this, the Watu taught the Om how to make Abbus, an organic alloy with metallic features. The Om immediately began making tons of the stuff, and using it as support beams and for Famiscis armor. The Om also began using the substance for defenses on the sky colonies. Because of the small size of Swah, they were selected to pilot the Waom I probe, which was launched via cannon. From the upper atmosphere they studied the solar system, while using space grown algae as food. Later the first Piom satellie was launched, containing Swah, Scouts, Diggers, Rotifers and Algae. This first long lasting space colony soon began to study the five moons and the distant stars of Pijidraw. As the Piom I received upgrades, the Waom I crashed, killing the crew. Later more satellites were launched, and hives were placed on Jiaggaus's lava moons. After the Watu civil war, the Om watched as the volcano erupted once more, devastating the continent. As the homeworld recovered, the Om sent a probe to Poohggaus, and began to study life in greater detail. This was soon followed by making settlements on Jiaggaus's other moons, and construction on the first Pahmarv began. The Pahmarv was soon finished, and launched into space to be tested. After testing, more ships were built and a fleet emerged. Later the Om built a spaceship all by themselves, while Pihggaus's inner moon was colonized. The Om and Grench continued to spread, though plans were also made to help some Watu leave the planet. The Om formed over seventy hives, scattered across the system. But the Om knew that they needed more volume, to survive if Luaggaus was destroyed. Thus the Om and Grench sent two Pahmarv, to colonize the outer planet of an alien starsystem. As the Grench slept through the voyage, the Om reached the outermost planet, and woke the Grench. Now the two nations had to decide which of the strange gasous planet's moons to colonize. From Star to Star Two moons were selected, a firery world called Alza, and a world whose ocean was covered in ice, known as Chiza. The Om settled both worlds, while the Grench built only on Alza. The Om began to built a complex network of moving separating cities, so they could adapt to the massive energy. This training would later help the Om explore Glorg. The Om also began work on studying Chiadr, with the goal of creating unique life for that world in mind. As more Pahmarv were created, two were sent to explore, while the rest were sent to guard colonies. As the Om and Grench settled the Ferno system, two Pahmarv were sent to colonize the Asma system. The Om, Grench, and Algeram all were sent on this journey. However, the moon they colonized was consumed by its own gas giant. While the Om survivors of the colony warned the rest of the alliance, new faster than light technology was developed. Deemed Slicer Drives, as they cut through folded space, this allowed communication between interstellar colonies to be far more rapid. As this occurred, the life on Chiadr was successfully formed, and spread across the planet. Pleased by this, theOm remembered the ship that they sent from Ferno to explore deep sea, oh so long ago. Now that the Om were equipped with Slicer Drives, they launched a modern ship to join the obsolete model, in exploring the target system. There they discovered Lukra-Mir, the first planet the alliance found to have life naturally. The Om, Algeram, and Grench set up a listening post, and reported the find to the home systems. As this occurred the first Pahmarv D was made, with many new features like a prototype gravity control. As the three major members of the alliance watched the Skiibarl, the Algeram thought of making first contact immediately. The Om however thought that the Skiibarl were too nationalist, and it would end in war. Instead they suggested studying for several more years, before sending a replicated Skiibarl to gauge the residents of Lukra-Mir. While the Gtrench desired first contact, in the end they sided with the Om. The Om meanwhile had just found a new system, which would suit their needs nicely. As this occurred an unidentified probe left Jiaggaus for the inner charred worlds of Luaggaus. Friends lost ﻿The Om were soon shocked to learn that their allies the Uguun, one of the five founding races of the Jiaggaus Alliance, had begun a systematic purge of all Florazoa on Jiaggaus. The Omnfelt confused that a member of the greater hive would go to war with it's brothers, but not confused enough to join the Grench and Algeram in a war against the traitors. Work began on a disease, to cleanse the planet of Uguun if the fighting took too long. The Om and allies were suffering in the war, and the Om were preparing to unleash the plague. Luckily, the Watu took that time to break their isolation, and gave their allies aid. The Om felt renewed, as their first and greatest ally had come to help. The Om felt as though in the betrayal of the Uguun, something wonderful was repaired. Soon enough the Om and their comrade had trapped the foes in their last city, and had started a siege. Soon the Uguun would fall. Meanwhile the Om were pleased, as the Chiadr life had flourished. New plants and creatures had developed, some with specialization of cells. The Om were also pleased that the Skiibarl were going to have first contact soon. The Om are glad that they had not made first contact early, as if the Skiibarl went to war with them the alliance might have been torn apart by war on two fronts. Soon enough the war was over, and the Uguun were crushed. The Om however felt extremely vexed by the young Algeram, who thought that the Uguun could be redeemed. The Om let the Algeram save some Uguun pups, but warned that they would not aid in raising the living time bombs. The Om increased work in the unnamed system, for when they could tell the Alliance. Finally it was decided to leave some of the Uguun on a new world, with no memories or technology; to start over again. The Om decided to leave a Pahmarv D in orbit, to study the rodents' progress. The Om also readied to make first contact with the Skiibarl, who the Skiinch had already greeted. First Contact ﻿The Om and Grench soon sent representatives, to make contact with the Skiibarl. The Om however would hide from view, to attack if it was an ambush. Likewise the Om on Ogrenalg, the closest colony to the Skiibarl planet, readied to fire their heat rays if negotiations broke down. While this occurred work on the Poowggaus system was finished, and the Grench were informed. The Om began to see more of the Commu/Commmu-Roaches, and began to give information to the Citro Roaches and the Gromplac Roaches, such as the concept of art, light, stars, planets, and lightyears. The Om and Grench both left Jiaggaus in vast numbers, leaving it to heal. The Om and their allies also began work on space bubble technology, to allow a new way of FTL. While the Om continued to work on the next generation Pahmarv, they also began a semi-illegal genetics project, using samples from rats, the Om, and Wa-Olo. This was hidden from the Grench, as it would no doubt upset them. The Om later added DNA from a Jellage, a species of early Florazoa with electrical attacks. As the Om continued work on their hybrids, a meeting took place between the Om, the Algeram, the Grench, and the Skiibarl. After some discussion, the Om traded the alien Skiibarl some Infernum; knowing that in their desert world such a heat resistant metal would be necessary, and possibly addictive. Later more ore was traded in exchange for the Skiibarl giving the Om and Grench some of their land. The Om and Grench built moisture farms on this land, to allow easy settlement. After a time the Om did the Skiibarl government a favor, and destroyed the majority of the pirates. As this occurred the Om began plans for a free energy planet, which could survive even if the whole of Pijidraw collapsed. Work began on this project, though it would take time. The Om meanwhile with the Grenh discover a gas giant with strange alien life. After examination, the Om realize that the blimp like creatures are kin to Rotifers. The Grench soon found a Besuta, and with encouragement from the Om, they managed to communicate. After a time the Om began to poll the Skiibarl populous on their opinion of the monarchy. With encouragement from the Grench, the Om began to try to drive the rodents to rebel against their monarchs. Gradually the four cities closest to the Om began to resist their monarch's rule. The Skiibarl soon underwent a civil war, and the alliance watched from the sky. As they watched rat kill rat, they found two more planets with life, one a gas giant, the other nearly dead. The former world was explored slowly, but the latter was seen as a threat and Grench commandos were sent to destroy the natives. Through a Mirror As the Om worked on three planet sized generators, each producing perpetual energy, they noticed another Pijidraw in the sky. Probes were sent, and soon they learned that this reality had the Jiaggaus Alliance, though there was a schism between the Grench and the Watu. As this occurred, the Om finished their genetics project, creating a new caste called the Orm. The Orm were a synthetic member of the Om, with frightening abilities. At the moment the Grench didn't know all the details, so they prepared for mind control. On Jiaggaus the Ohehist movement grew, which worried the Om since that is what happened in the other reality, and it didn't end well. The Om quickly contacted their Watu's and their own counterparts, to prepare for battle. About this time the Om of Pijidraw-001 and the Om-003 merged into the Om-1/3. This was not reported to the rest of the alliance, as the merged hivemind found it be be a made idea with war coming. The Om-001 might have told the Alliance, but the Om-1/3 had aspects of both Om, and the Om-003 had not trusted anyone in a long time. The Om-1/3 soon found evidence of Ohehist conspiracies in Pijidraw-001, and the Grench were forced to kill their kin. At this time the Orm caste was replaced by the Olm, a caste with electric powers but no mind control abilities. The Alliance not too much later found itself at war with the Ohehists-003, with the Watu-003 as a third side. The Om-1/3 had their Om-003 resources kept useful, to take over at the end of the fight. As the war dragged on the Om-1/3 realized that the fighting could bankrupt the alliance. The Om-1/3 quickly utilized the technology of Pijidraw-003 to make a bomb designed to attack the specific geneom of an Ohehists, but they needed more time. To stall the Ohehists they gave the slaves that the Grench had freed designs for a nuclear bomb, which the liberated slaves gladly used to cripple the Ohehist fleet. Even as the Grench accused the Om-001 of giving the slaves nuclear technology, the Om-1/3 unleashed the weapon and the Ohehists went totally extinct. The Om-1/3 sent its Om-003 resources to claim every world in Pijidraw-003, and soon enough all planets belonged to the Om-1/3, and the slaves/Watu-003 were socialized into willing servants of the Om-1/3, to help the Om-1/3 advance. A Felium Curtain After the 001/003 War, as it came to be known, the Alliance become divided. The Grench were distrubed by "both" of the Om for calmly commiting genocide, and the fact that the Ohehists were once Grench did nothing to help. The Watu-001 likewise were scared by the Om-003, not knowing that the Om-001 and the Om-003 were just aliases of the same hivemind. After the Om-1/3 used a plague to slaughter a tribal species of Tardigrade for being "black sheep," tensions only grew. The Grench couldn't find evidence that the Om did it, and the Watu were mostly fooled into believing that a group of Watu-003 spies did it, but levels of tension rose al the same. At this point the Om-003 "revealed" that the Watu and the former slaves had destroyed their civilizations in a war, and that the survivors were now protected by the Om-003. Eventually the Om-001 caught word of the Grench recruited member of the alliance to deal with the Om. In response the Om-1/3 readied a weapon so terrible that the Om-1/3 found it unethical. This weapon would destroy almost all life in Pijidraw-001, and thus stopping the Om-1/3 from fighting in a war. Not that it was needed, as the Om-1/3 could win the fight easily, they just didn't want to use so much resources since they had just found Pijidraw-002. Eventually Nw told everyone to stop this or he would slaughter all member of the alliance in Pijidraw-001. Eventually the Grench explained their position, and the Om-1/3 apologized. To stop further fighting, the Om-001 manuvered itself to be the representative to the Om-003, as only the Om can calm the Om. The fact that both of the Om were really one Om was not brought up. The Grench and Watu slowed and finally stopped their arms' race, and the Om-003 retreated to Pijidraw-003 and secretly Pijidraw-002. The Om-1/3 could build up its defenses in peace, and plan. =Features= Culture The culture of the Om is structured on Order and unity, with no regard for the individual. The Om are divided into three castes, the Swah, the Scouts, and the Diggers. Swah are the guards and warriors, and also are used to hunt and forage. Scouts often are used to explore new regions in the water, and to send messages to far away colonies. Diggers are blind, and are used to build new tunnels. The Om have a large language, made entirely of gestures. It is from one gesture, a swishing movement made with claws, is the word Swah derived. They also have a great deal of tools, from bone spears, to support beams. They also use Famiscis, a bird like fish, as mounts. The Famiscis are treated better than the Om, as unlike the Om they don't number in the hundreds of millions. The Om also have developed colonies in trenches, the ocean, the land, and even on floating plants. The trench colony is the most important, as the Om fled here during the great eruption. The Om do not have many gods, and do not disregard the beliefs of others. Their only god is Om-Swah, a Unimind made of all the dead Om. Om-Swah is said to have powers over electricity, and can see anything its bodies can. Om-Swah also has powers over light, as it supplies the Trench with its glow. It is believed to live in the same afterlife as the dead Watu. The Om are also worshiped by the Cephalgae, which disturbs them. Recently, thanks to the Watu, the Om have begun to use Abbus, a metal like material made from organic parts. This has finally allowed the Om to enter a metallic age, and more Abbus is made each day. The substance is mostly used for Famiscis armor, and support beams. Thanks to the Grench and Watu, the Om became the first race to leave their homeworld. They currently have three satellites in orbit around Jiaggaus, all of which have recently been upgraded. They also have colonies on Alferno and Alasma, both of which have populations in the thousands along with having radio, solar powered skiffs, biospheres, and space cannons. They later became the first sapient race to go to another planet, as they were the first member of the Alliance to reach and make a settlement on Poohggaus. They also were the first race to use a spaceship, and to use a Slicer Drive, and later the Commu Drive. Biology The Om have many unique abilities, such as their power of entering the Tun state. In this mode they shrivel up their limbs, and slow their life processes to near zero. In this state they are immune to huge amounts of radiation, with only their ancestor the Tardigrade being more resistant. They ask can withstand great heat levels, from 150 degrees celcius to negative 270 degrees celcius. They can survive in space with no protection for ten days, and still be fertile. All castes of the Om lack genders, and instead each member lays eggs on their own. They can chose to link up to share genetic information, but that isn't needed. The members of the Om do not have many senses, though they have eye sight. Although they can only see in black and white, the Om also can smell and feel. The Om in fact use chemicals to relay some communication, much like the Florazoa of Jiaggaus. All members of the Om also lack a mouth, instead having a mouth hole. Each caste of the Om has different features. The Swah have only six limbs, and have far sharper claws. Their claws can rip through bone, and they are slightly larger than most members. They can walk and survive for longer periods without water, allowing them to colonize more regions than any other caste. The Diggers are blind, and have the sole role of digging new hives. They can only communicate through chemicals, and possess all eight limbs of their ancestor. The Scouts have adapted for swimming, and are softer than their kin. They have more specialized hands, which are useful in holding objects. Most of their limbs have been reduced to flippers. After the Uguun civil war, the Om began an experiment to create a new caste, from DNA of the Om, Wa-Olo, rats, and Jellgae. This caste was finished on page 200 and was since named the Orm, though it's full abilities are at the moment unknown. The Orm are deeply mistrusted by the Grench, who have a deep phobia of mental control. Swah.PNG|A Swah Om Banner.jpg|A Banner featuring the Om Swah 3d.png|A Swah as a Spore creature Famiscis.png|The Mounts of the Swah Piom I.png|The first long term satellite, manned by all kinds of castes of the Om Waom I.PNG|The first spaceship, manned by Swah Om-Swah.PNG|Om-Swah, the God of dead Om Om(Worker).png|A Digger Om(Prince).png|A Scout Seerass Hive.png|A small Seerass Colony of the Om Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Tardigrade Category:Castes Category:Om Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Firds Category:Aquatic Category:Sapient Category:Tribes Category:Nature